


Quid Pro Quo

by clowsan



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowsan/pseuds/clowsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I waited.” Claire said as he landed on her fire escape. Her back was facing him. She was taking off her earrings. “I sat there for two hours. You didn’t arrive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

“I waited.” Claire said as he landed on her fire escape. Her back was facing him. She was taking off her earrings. “I sat there for two hours. You didn’t arrive.”

“I know.” 

“No phone call, no text. Looked like a fool.”

“I know.” Matt said again. Tonight Hell’s Kitchen was living up to her name. The air was humid and heavy and he was sweating under his mask. “I came as soon as I could. I-” He stumbled over his words.

“Of course you did.” Her heartbeat was erratic. Hurt and anger in a deadly combination. He had screwed up badly.

He licked his lips. He balled his hands into fists so they would not fidget. “I think I have a concussion and I thought maybe I could-”

“Stay over?” Her tone was sharp, cutting through him more effectively than any blade. 

He nodded. She crossed his arms then there was just her heartbeat and her breathing. He heard her inhale deeply. A calming breath. She glanced at him over her shoulders.

“What is it tonight?” She asked, a little tiredly.

“Child trafficking ring.” He replied with a little tilt of his head.. “They were little children, Claire. Just babies.”

She sighed and walked towards him. A hand covered his a second later, soft and warm. “Come on. Let’s get you all patched up.”

He let her guide him to the couch even though he knew her apartment’s layout by heart. He sat down and she pulled off his mask. 

“You’re dirty.” She commented as she checked his head.

“I thought you like me that way.”

That earned him a ghost of a smile but he grimaced when she touched a sore spot at the back of his scalp. She made quick work of his rather minor injuries. He enjoyed the closeness it provided them. The scent of her around him was comforting. She pulled her away when she was done and his hand shot out, wrapping around her wrist and keeping her close, before he could think about it.

She placed a hand over his, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. “I’m just getting an ice pack for your head.” She murmured. 

He nodded and let her go. She was back in a few, placing an ice pack over his head and instructing him to hold it. She kissed his forehead then she was cleaning up. The hair raising squeak of her gloves sliding off her hands, the scratch of her stitching twine as she rolled it up and quiet swish of the gauze were soothing and he let himself be lulled to a semi-meditative state. 

The sound of a zipper being dragged down followed by the shower brought him back. He slowly got up from the couch. His muscles protested when he started to strip off his suit. Steam filled the small bathroom. Naked, he drew back the plastic shower curtain. Under the spray of water, he could ‘see’ her better. She lifted an eyebrow. 

“I thought you’re napping, old man.” She teased as he stepped in under the shower with her.

“I was. Kinda.” He said as he buried his face in her hair. He was hard against her belly. “But I want to make it up to you. Seeing that I messed up big time.”

She hummed. “Really now? And how will you do that?” She asked with a slight curve of her mouth and he had to kiss her. 

She tasted like wine. Cabernet Sauvignon. The type he should have been drinking with her in the restaurant they should have had dinner in. 

“I could beg.” He said hoarsely against the soft column of her neck. 

“You should.” She agreed with a little bite on his jaw. “Hurry up before I change my mind and throw you out.”

His knees creaked as he slid down her body. It had been a rough night. He knelt in front of her. She spread her legs and rebalanced herself as he rested a hand against her belly. He tilted his head forward and lower and up into her, licking and tasting. 

Claire let out a gasp, gripping fistful of his hair, and lurched towards him. She made these little sounds with every swipe of his tongue against her that went straight to his cock. She tasted like autumn fruits and everything that he wanted. Everything that made him yearn and need. He worked against her, trying to taste more of her. 

She murmured half formed praises to him as he slid his fingers up her thigh, feeling the strength and the warmth. “Yes Matt… yes.” She panted out and it was all he needed to push two fingers into her heat. She made a desperate sound from the back of her throat. 

He smiled slightly as she writhed against his fingers, impatient and wanting. Her inner muscles were sucking his digits in. He knew he could do this. He could make her feel good. He worked her. He changed his pace and his touch. He curled his fingers in her and he pushed in and out. Over and over again. He listened as her heart raced and her blood rushed down to her clit. 

He felt her tense and grip his hair tighter. He knew the moment when she tightened and spasmed around him and how to draw it out for her. He helped her through her climax, supported her because while she was good, he knew she would have fallen without him. 

He mouthed her one last time before he pulled out his fingers. He smiled up to her shyly. “Am I forgiven?” 

She smirked, amused. She carded her fingers through his wet locks. “Come on, Mattie. Let’s take care of you.”

And then he was lifting her up and she was laughing at his eagerness. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and he was carrying her to her bed. Both of them dripping wet and soaking up her bed sheet. 

They had long stopped using condoms ever since they became exclusive. It was intimate and messy and he loved it. He moved over her settling between her thighs as she pulled her close to her body, wanting to feel him close. He was so hard and she was so wet that he did not need to guide himself into her. She tossed her head back and let out a loud deep groan when he plunged inside. 

He was not going to last long. He was too ready and too close from kneeling between her legs and by the way she was urging him on, she did not want him to last. She wanted him panting and uncontrolled and wild like this. So he gave it to her, fast and hard. He pounded into her with reckless abandon until all he could do was bury his face on the crook of her shoulder and come inside her, hot, thick and deep. 

“Claire,” He mumbled as he let himself collapse over her, trusting her to bear his weight. He peppered her jaw with kisses and rolled them to their side, so he was spooning her.

“Hmm…” Claire grabbed his arm and draped it across her body. “I still expect breakfast in bed tomorrow.”

Matt smiled against her shoulder. “Yes Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah. Jumping in the sexy Matt/Claire wagon. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
